Codename: Stripper
by katinaAZ
Summary: Read inside
1. Chapter 1

Code Name: Stripper

Summary: Samantha McCall is a private investigator who was content to catch cheating spouses and simple white collar crimes. That is until she allowed her best friend, Maxie Jones, to talk her into going undercover as a stripper at a bachelor party. It was supposed to be a foolproof plan. Strip, get proof her boyfriend was cheating, and leave with said evidence.

Plans don't always go the way they should.

Her first mistake was agreeing to the stupid plan to begin with. The second mistake was not doing a more thorough check of the groom-to-be. And third was dancing at a bachelor party for Port Charles's number one enforcer, Jason Morgan. And finally, her fatal mistake was somehow managing to get stranded in the middle of nowhere with him.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

What the hell was she doing?

That was the one question that kept running through the mind of Samantha McCall as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was a private investigator for god sakes. It often put her in sticky and strange places, but never as weird as this one. No this case went way beyond strange into the realms of NO WAY! She was standing in front of a mirror dressed in a scantily clad stripper outfit. There wasn't enough money in the world to make this acceptable.

She adjusted the outfit again, as if moving it around was somehow going to magically transform it into something else. She physically cringed at what she'd been reduced to wearing and almost said forget the job. She was respected in the PI world, and if anyone ever . . . well there had just better not be anyone to see her like this. It wasn't as if anyone she knew would be at this party.

Thank goodness.

The outfit she was wearing was ridiculous on so many levels. She picked the outfit up last minute at a strip club she was friends with the owner. He insisted it was the only one available, and she could clearly see why. The top consisted of a tight orange swirled corset that made her breasts pop out of the top. The bottom was all lace and scarves, revealing all of her legs, some of her ass, and inches of her womanhood. Topping off this ridiculous outfit was bright pink four inch high striper shoes. And rounding out her outfit of shame was her make-up that covered her entire left side of her face in bright orange and red swirls. She looked like a shiny half dressed lollipop, which was why for this assignment her nickname was Lolli.

The only thing missing from the outfit was her weapon. But looking in the mirror, she doubted there was room for a tube of lip-gloss let alone a 9mm gun. There wasn't even a place for her dignity to hide in this outfit.

"Oh the hell did I let Maxie talk me into this," She muttered. "Oh yeah, Spinelli was cheating on her."

Thinking about it now, although she'd never met the guy, the way Maxie talked about him; she doubted he would ever cheat. Spinelli was loyal like a puppy and finding another woman to put up with his wild behavior was out on a limb. But Maxie insisted, and she thought of that conversation a few days ago in her PI office.

-Flashback-

"You want me to do what?" Sam demanded her best friend Maxie to explain.

Maxie Jones was blonde in appearance and sometimes her intelligence. That afternoon she was dressed in a pencil line black skirt and a white strapless top. She complimented the outfit with black heels that added height to her frame and a white clutch purse. Her blonde hair was swept up into a twist at the nape of her neck, strands falling effortless against her cheeks. She was leaning against Sam's desk, her arms crossed and that look of determination on her face.

A look that sent pains into Sam's stomach.

"I think Spinelli is cheating on me." She sighed. "I need you as my best friend to go undercover as a stripper at his friend's bachelor party on Friday." She explained again.

"Putting off the second part of that disturbing request, what makes you think that Spinelli, the last good man in the free world, is cheating?"

"In the beginning, he was very attentive. He took me places and he spent hours rambling on about my beauty. But lately, he just comes home tired."

"Maybe the relationship has dwindled into Boring Ville." Sam suggested. "I mean it does happen to people."

"Not us," Maxie snapped. "It's just he claims that his job requires him working long hours, hours that no computer geek should be working, and when he comes home he doesn't want to talk about where he has been." She sank down into one of the chairs Sam had in her PI office.

"Maybe you should find a new boyfriend," Sam suggested earning a glare that could kill.

Sam didn't understand how the two of them ever became friends. Maxie was blonde, Sam had black hair. She had blue eyes, and Sam had amber. Maxie was stylish and Sam wore whatever was comfortable. Sam usually dressed in head-to-toe black with boots and a leather jacket. Her black hair was allowed to hang down free, and she hardly ever applied make-up. Then again, she didn't need any to attract attention. While Maxie worked for a fashion magazine, Sam was a PI who travelled all over taking cases that were dangerous and exciting. She carried a 9mm, a knife, and a license to literally kick ass. She wasn't afraid of a challenge and she never turned down a job.

"Sam, please I am begging you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a PI and good with covers. And I know you can do this job, Sam." Maxie continued. "You took that class thing last year on stripping to keep your man happy."

Sam sighed, "And look how well that worked out."

She was embarrassed to even think about what happened. She signed up for the class because her boyfriend Mark seemed unenthused with their sex life. The class was designed to spice up the bedroom interest and promote coordination. Sam grudgingly enrolled and after graduation, Mark made a decision that affected both of them. He decided that "Mike" was better suited to his bedroom needs and moved out. She wished he had said something before she shelled out five hundred dollars for the class.

Maxie glared at her, "I'll pay you triple the current rates you charge."

Sam looked at her friend, desperate to hang onto a man. In her experience, woman this desperate to hold onto a man don't want to know the truth. They just want reassurance that their man wasn't cheating and they were wrong. But it wasn't that way. In eighty percent of her cases, the spouse was cheating. Did she really want to be the one to have to sit her friend down and tell her, she wasn't good enough to hang onto a man? On the other hand, if she didn't take the case, Maxie would just go herself and wind up being caught.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sam agreed with a sigh, "But I won't be in a position to take photos."

Maxie surged to her feet, hugging her friend against her, "You are the best."

-Flashback to present-

It wasn't as if she just took the case without checking into all the scenarios involved. She did a little recon and discovered that Spinelli and his mysterious job was computer support for one Sonny Corinthos, one of the most dangerous crime bosses in the city. Yet even more disturbing was the bachelor party was for Jason Morgan, Sonny's enforcer, who was even deadlier than Sonny.

She wished she could sew in a spot to put that gun now.

In a matter of mere seconds, she was going to have to move out of the safety of her room and dance half naked in a room full of dangerous criminals. All the while trying to found out if Spinelli was cheating on her best friend.

Was it too late to change careers?

She heard the music signal her introduction and took a deep breath. She adjusted her outfit one more time and then moved out of the room and down the hallway towards the den. She counted to ten, started moving her hips and then entered the room. She timed it perfectly, entering at the precise moment 50 Cent's Candy shop began.

I'll take you to the candy shop  
>I'll let you lick the lollipop<br>Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
>Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)<p>

She focused on the music and locating the target in the room. Besides Spinelli, the rest would remain nameless, faceless people. She ignored the catcalls and the whistles, turning her hips in perfect rhythm. Several men slapped her ass, but she gritted her teeth and kept moving. She finally spotted the groom to be sitting in the chair by the wall, and started making her way over to him. She bent down in front of him, hoping like hell her boobs didn't pop out of place.

But as she glanced into those familiar blue eyes, she froze.

Oh sweet Jesus, it was him.


	3. Chapter 3

2.

Her heart was thundering a thousand miles per hour, and all she could think to do was keep dancing. For the first time in her life, she was glad it was semi-dark and she was wearing a blonde wig. She couldn't believe that this . . . a party she should have never attended . . . was his bachelor party and she was the stripper.

Maybe he wouldn't remember her.

She swirled around, giving him a generous view of her ass. Perhaps from this view he wouldn't piece together who she was and she could escape untouched. After all, it was six months ago, they only spent a fraction of time together, and both of them were fairly tipsy at the time. Adding her disguise was her stripper outfit, a blonde wig, and wild make-up. He shouldn't have been able to recognize his own mother dressed like this.

She hoped.

As she continued dancing, she cursed her own detecting skills. She should have taken pictures of both Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, the groom to be. Why didn't she dig deeper into Spinelli and the rest of them? And what made her so stupid that she would come to this party with no protection except her wits and a sharp tongue. And if she had known this was his party, she would have found another way to seek the proof she needed.

She remembered that day as if it had just happened yesterday. Six months ago, a client requested she travel out of town to catch her husband cheating at a supposed seminar for work. She'd caught the photos and was headed back home. Then somewhere in the Midwest, her plane hit a mechanical snag, forcing the passengers to leave the plane until the issue was resolved. It was in the airport during her layover that she run into him and they decided to 'hook' up. After it was over, he left her with a simple "Thanks for the memories".

God, she prayed, please don't let him remember me.

-Flashback-

Sam was pissed as she was forced to vacay the plane somewhere in the middle of the Boondocks. She paid good money for her ticket in an overpriced coach section. She didn't fork over money for the plane to breakdown and leave her stranded for hours in an airport in the middle of nowhere. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and stomped towards the airport lounge. She needed a stiff drink.

As she headed towards a tall drink, a man twice her size bumped into her, sending her sprawling. She managed to catch herself with her quick reflexes before dropping embarrassingly to her knees. But she was already pissed off about the plane and then some hairy ape bumped into her without even an apology.

She gritted her teeth and turned to confront him. "It's okay; next to a guy like you, I'm probably not even on the radar." She snapped with sarcasm.

He glanced at her, and Sam knew instantly he was drunk. "What are you saying?"

Sam placed a hand on her hip, "I thought it was obvious, but maybe I should try a more direct approach." She leaned in close. "Need to call Jenny Craig, I'd be happy to lend my phone."

The large ape glared at her for several seconds before his face turned red with anger. He looked as if he was about to leap the short distance between them and beat her senseless. Then suddenly another man arrived on the scene and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Honey, I thought we were meeting in the lounge."

The new man was well built and looked like he benched pressed guys like the one facing her for breakfast. The fat guy, who knew he'd been outsized, turned to disappear into the crowd. Sam figured good riddance and then turned to look at her personal rescuer.

One glance and her heart started pounding wildly against her chest.

The saver towered over her by several inches, her head only reaching the lower part of his chest. He had blonde hair that was cut short and brushed back off his forehead with lazy disarray. He had an intense gaze with blue eyes that made her fell like she was falling into a deep ocean. He was built like a wrestler or boxer, with muscles that seemed bursting out of his black t-shirt. He wore a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket.

Damn he was hot.

"Thanks for the assist." She finally found her voice, frowning when it sounded breathless and husky.

He smiled, "How about I buy you a drink?"

She was headed into the lounge for a drink anyway, what the hell. She shrugged her shoulders and followed him.

An hour later, they were in the bathroom with the door barred shut. He had pushed her against the wall with need, his hands roaming down to her pants. His lips were hot as they assaulted her own, his tongue forging deep into her mouth. Never could she imagine doing this with a stranger, but over the course of the last hour, electricity had crackled between them, choking out any other thoughts of sanity.

Sam felt the fire burning her skin as she desperately pulled at the buttons of his jeans, needing him inside of her soon. As she fried the button and unzipped the teeth, his pants sailed down around his ankles. He stepped out of them, lifting her up onto the sink. His hands seemed to flow everywhere against her sensitive body. He stroked her throat, her shoulder, finally reaching up inside her shirt to gently stroke her breasts. The feel of his hands sent a shock of raw desire straight into her core and she shuddered under the force of it.

"Oh," She moaned, arching her back. "I want you inside of me."

He must have agreed with the sediment, because his hands quickly moved to the fastenings on her pants. Within a few tugs, she laid bare before him, his fingers gently probing the entrance into her already wet womanhood. She moaned loudly, burying her head into the curve of his shoulder. Suddenly she shuddered again under the administrations he was giving her, and she pulled his lips down for a kiss, moaning her orgasm into his mouth. Riding her aftershocks, he replaced his fingers with his rock hard shaft and surged deep within her body.

"Oh god, you feel so good." He whispered against her lips. Then he nuzzled her neck, lifting her slight body up into his arms and impaled himself fully inside of her.

She grasped, arching herself against him. He started moving inside of her, gently at first and as the tension started building, faster and faster. He backed her against a wall, thrusting into her repeatedly, while Sam held onto his massive shoulders, meeting his thrusts. The fire burned her body inside and out and she knew it was coming. The abyss was drawing her nearer and nearer. She started moving against him with urgency, matching his own. And seconds later, they both exploded.

He leaned heavily against her body, his breath hot on her skin. Then once his body stopped shaking, he moved out of her, redressed himself, kissed her lips, and said thanks.

-End of Flashback-

That had been the last time she'd seen me, until now. She didn't get a name, at the time she never wanted one.

She focused on the present as she heard the last chorus starting. A few more seconds and she could leave the party with the information she needed for Maxie and her dignity fully attached. Spinelli was lavishing falling all over a skinny blonde woman who was giggling at everything he said. Sam knew Maxie would be crushed, and Spinelli would be missing a ball or two. She shuddered to think what would become of the blonde woman. But that was what Spinelli and that slut got for cheating on her friend.

She gently eased herself back against Jason's lap, moving her hips against his manhood. She heard his breath catch and then his manhood lengthened a few inches. She smiled, remembering what he'd done with that massive specimen the last time he'd got hard. No, stop Sam. She must not think of those thoughts. She had to finish up and get the hell out of her with her identity and her dignity intact.

And then like a prayer had been answered, the song ended and she moved away from him. She bowed, throwing kissing to the roaring men in the room. And then everyone started chanting kiss him and Sam knew if she did it quickly, she'd be able to leave that much faster. She turned around, placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and planted a kiss against his lips. As she pulled away, she saw his eyes narrow as he glared at her.

Shit, he remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

3.

Her heart was thundering in her chest.

She took a deep breath and ordered her heart under control. Then she smiled, pretending nothing was wrong, all the while her stomach was twisting into knots. She took another bow, dipping her hips towards the men. Then she started towards the door, forcing herself not to seem like she was trying to run towards it. If anyone noticed anything, they weren't saying anything and Sam reached the door in no time.

She pulled open the door, bowed again and then stepped out of the room. With her adrenaline pumping, she ran down the empty hallway to the room she changed in and slammed closed the door. She leaned back against it, wondering how much time she had before he chased her down. Taking no chances, she shoved all her gear into her duffel bag and glanced around to make sure she didn't forget anything. Then she tossed it over her shoulder and turned around to exit the room.

She slammed directly into the chest of Jason.

His hands steadied her as he push her back into the room and slammed closed the door. He reached over and snagged the wig off her head, allowing her thick raven locks free to tumble down her back. "I knew that was you." He sighed. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Wow, she couldn't believe he asked such a stupid question. Playing it cool, she thought of her options. One was she could tell him the truth, push out of the room and remind him he was getting married in a few days. And then option two was lie, her personal favorite, say she was a stripper named Lolli and repeat the last part of option one. Yeah, option two was the only choice.

She gestured to her outfit and answered with sarcasm, "I thought it was pretty obvious, but if it isn't, I was hired to strip at your bachelor party." That's it Sam, remind him of the reason for the party to begin with.

He frowned, "Did you know this was my bachelor party?"

"No, I knew it was Jason Morgan's bachelor party." She answered. "We never quite got to exchanging names and numbers."

"Surely you've seen me in the papers," He continued, arching an eyebrow.

Sam felt her ire rising, as she placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head, "I don't read the news, mostly because it depresses the hell out of me. And if you are implying that I chased a nameless man from an airport six months ago down to strip at his bachelor party," She was pissed, "Then you've got the wrong girl. The sex wasn't even that good." God was going to strike her down for that lie, she moaned silently. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed around him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other engagements to fulfill."

He grabbed her arm, "What is your name?"

"Lolli Pop," She answered, shaking herself loose. "Not that it matters much, because you'll be a married man in a few short days."

"And if the marriage was in name only," He inquired.

"She'll be you wife." She reiterated.

"I'm only doing this to help out a friend." He supplied. "We aren't even going to be living under the same roof."

She frowned, wondering why he would bother to tell her that or why she even cared. Living together or not, he was making promises to the woman. What kind of man married another woman and then asked the stripper at his party for a date? It was time to go. "Congratulations," She moved around him again.

He allowed her passage this time. She pulled open the door and exited the room, turning sharply towards the front door. She was going to kill Maxie; right after she desperately tried forgetting that the best she's had . . . ever, was marrying someone else in a few days. She heard his footsteps behind her, and she tried not to think about her stripper outfit revealing large portions of her body, but it was hard when she could feel his eyes on her. She left the house and moved to her car parked in front of the door.

She tossed her bag into the backseat of her car. Then she opened the front door, turned to him with a smile, "Got to run."

Preparing to slip into the car, he grabbed her arm, "What is the hurry." He asked. His thumb trailed across her trembling lips. "Maybe we could get reacquainted again."

She brought herself to her full height and slapped him across the face. "I am a stripper not a prostitute." She angrily shook off his hands, "And I hate to remind you, but you are about to have a wife. In name or not, your marriage should count as something."

He pushed her against the door, his breath hot against her throat, "You didn't mind in the airport."

She shoved him off her, "That is probably because I was tired, horny, and partly drunk." She snapped. "I do not make a habit of picking up strangers and screwing their brains out."

He opened his mouth to respond, but instead, shoved her into the car. Seconds later, gunfire exploded from a car driving by. He forcibly pushed her into the passenger side of the car and slide into the driver's seat. "Give me the keys."

"Do you think they'll be back," She asked, seconds later another round of gunfire exploded again. She fished into her jacket for the keys and tossed them to him. "If anything happens to my car, you'll pay for it."

"How is this my fault," He snapped, shoving the keys into the ignition.

She snorted, "You are Jason Morgan, aren't you? There might as well be a giant bull's eye attached to your forehead." He laughed, putting the car into gear and peeling out of the parking lot. "Shouldn't we wait for the police?"

He snorted, but kept driving. Stupid question, Sam. Of course they wouldn't wait for the police, he was Jason Morgan. He was the number one hit man on the east coast and the guys in the other car were probably enemies of Sonny's looking to take out his enforcer. She glanced around behind them hoping the car stayed back at the house. Her hopes were dashed seconds later, when she spotted the car following them and at the rate they were driving, they would soon catch them. Although the highway was deserted, it was filled with treacherous curves that could send you barreling off cliffs.

Making matters worse, they started shooting again, shattering her back windshield. "Are you going to shoot back?" She snapped a little irritated that her car was being ruined, when she hadn't even paid for it yet.

He sarcastically patted his pants, "Bachelor party was hardly the place to bring a gun."

"What kind of gangster are you," She snapped. "Shouldn't you come equipped with a rocket launcher or something?" She pulled open the glove box, removed her 9mm, and checked to see if the clip was loaded. She sighed with relief that she remembered packing a full clip inside of it when she placed it there earlier.

Jason glanced at the gun, "What in the hell does a stripper need with a gun like that?"

She shrugged, watching as he turned the car up a deserted road, "It's a dangerous world."

He kept moving, and Sam turned to spot the car turning onto the same road. She rolled down her window and maneuvered her body out the window, taking aim and squeezing off a few shots. One hit the radiator of the car and another slammed into the windshield. They slowed down long enough to kick out the windshield and then sped right back up.

Sam knew she only had one option at this point. She steadied her hand and took aim at the driver. She gently squeezed off a bullet, watching it slam into the driver's shoulder. He panicked, releasing the steering wheel and sending the car spinning out of control. It hit the incline of the road and flipped over several times.

Sam climbed back inside the car, and replaced the weapon in the glove box. "Pretty fancy shooting for a stripper," He observed, turning down another dirt road.

"I told you, it's a dangerous world." She glanced behind them, spotting no one else following them. "It is probably safe to head back to Port Charles now."

And that was when the car stuttered and died.


	5. Chapter 5

4.

Jason cursed, glancing down at the gauges, "They hit the gas tank." He informed her, pounding on the steering wheel with frustration. Damn nothing had gone right since he agreed to marry Elizabeth.

Carly had practically disowned him for wanting to marry that . . . he never let her finish the sentence. Sonny wanted his head on a stick for marrying such a tight ass about violence, especially considering what his job was. Hell, even the Quartermaines hated the idea of Jason marrying the less than upstanding nurse. Monica repeatedly said that he could do so much better, someone who made him happy.

However when she talked him seven months ago and said she needed him, he rushed to find out what was wrong. He discovered a very pregnant Liz, who begged him to marry her so the baby would have a father. He glared at her, wondering how in the hell she could get herself pregnant and have a possibly of three different men to chose from as the father. She said it could have been Ric, Nicholas, or Lucky. So Jason snapped and told her to ask Lucky. That was when he realized Lucky already knew and disowned the entire affair.

She pleaded with him to help her. He must have been drunk, temporary insane, or brain dead. Anyway, he'd spin the tale about it being his child, a tale he wished he could recant. Just the idea of remaining married to her a year was enough to send chills down his spine. It was a wonder he sought sanity in the arms of this woman in an airport six months ago. He needed something to sustain him through this marriage.

Then again, who would have thought that the one woman he couldn't forget would strip at his bachelor party. When he first met her, Sonny had sent him on business; of course, it was at Jason's constant begging to get away. When he happened to notice the slight woman handing a man twice her size, he became intrigued. Hell, forget intrigued, he wanted her. She was hot, frustrated, and no one from Port Charles would ever know. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to forget her. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was her naked holding out her arms to him. He even went so far as to dream about burying himself into her again.

Now in a random chance of fate or karma, she shows up before he's ready to say I do. Damn he felt himself growing hard just watching her parading around in that room in an outfit that covered less then nothing. He had to have her, until he realized he already did.

Now he was stuck out in the middle of nowhere with goons chasing them and a stripper for backup.

He watched as she opened the door on her side and slid out of the car. He opened his door to do the same. "You are the worst possible . . ." She screamed loudly all her frustrations.

He leaned back against the car with his arms and legs crossed, watching her kick rocks and trees, and all the while screaming cuss words. She was actually sexy as hell when she was pissed off. Her chest heaved up and down and there was this look in her eye that returned him of a countered lioness. Eventually, she stopped and turned around to face him. She moved towards him, balled up her fist, and punched him in the face.

"Ow . . ." He cried out, cradling his jaw. "What in the hell did you do that for?"

"Think about," She snapped. "This is your fault. You couldn't just stay in the house and let me leave." She kicked the tire. "Noooo, you had to follow me out to my car and try talking me into sleeping with you again."

He watched her rant, desperately fighting the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her. "No matter who it to blame," She glared at him icily, "We need to talk about what we are going to do now."

She glared at him and snorted. Without a word, she opened the door to the driver's seat and reached in to pull out her keys from the ignition. It was then that she was grateful that she kept emergency supplies in the trunk of the car. She moved around him and towards the back of the car to open it up. Jason followed her, his eyes settling on a stash of water, food, a flashlight, some rope, and a couple more guns. Definitely not something a stripper would have tucked away in her trunk.

"Who are you really?" He asked.

"What makes you think I'm not a stripper," She asked, pretending innocence.

"Because a stripper wouldn't have a 9mm tucked into the glove box or know how to use it with the lethal accuracy you did. Not to mention the toys you have tucked away in the trunk." He crossed his arms, "So who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sam McCall and I'm a PI." She sighed. "And no, it has nothing to do with you or who you work for."

"So then what"

"My best friend talked me into surveillance on her boyfriend who was at the party. She thought he was cheating."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Damian Spinelli," Sam answered.

"Ah, Maxie Jones." Sam nodded. "Spinelli told me that he ended that relationship."

Sam snorted, "They live together." She told Jason. "Now I have to tell Maxie that he's a cheating asshole with no taste." She sank back against the car with a sigh. "Normally my cases don't involve stripping or wearing ridiculous outfits attached with names like Lolli Pop." He smiled. "But Maxie was desperate to find out the truth and she talked me into it."

"Well for a PI, you definitely can dance." He teased, earning a punch on the arm. "You have severe anger issues," He teased.

"That was what my therapist told me." Sam admitted, "So I punched him." Jason couldn't help but laugh. "I never should have taken the case."

"I take it that you have to often break bad news to your clients."

She shrugged, "Often enough. This will be the first time I'll have to break the news to a friend." She looked at him, "The sad thing was all the signs were there. Maxie was concerned about the long work hours, he was extra tired, and he ignored her while he was at home."

"If it helps, Spinelli does spend long hours crunching numbers for us." Jason offered.

"I know," She admitted. "I run a check into his mysterious job and discovered he worked for Sonny and you. Although, I wish I had thought to find pictures of you two before stripping at your party. Saved myself from being royally humiliated, in a high speed shoot out, and having my unpaid for car destroyed."

Jason shrugged, "Yeah sorry about that." He gestured to the car, "I'll pay to have the damages fixed and give you the money to finish paying off the car."

"Thanks," She smiled at him. She moved around to the car and pulled out her duffel bag. "While I change into something a little less revealing, you can load up the bag with our gear."

She took out her clothes and tossed him the bag. Then she ducked behind a tree and slithered out of the outfit. She felt halfway human as she tugged on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, and her favorite black boots. She took the stripping outfit and wiped off the make-up from her face. Then she ran a comb through the tangles of her hair and moved out towards the car again.

Jason slammed closed the door, and tossed the bag onto his shoulder. He watched Sam move towards him, and his eyes raked her body. "I sure am going to miss that outfit, Lolli."

She reached into the car and removed her 9mm, tucking it into her jeans. "I'm armed so let's not push it."

His laughter followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

5.

On they trotted into the darkness, neither of them saying much to each other.

Sam was lost in her thoughts over sexy airport dude in front of her. Who would ever imagine that Jason Morgan, Port Charles's number one enforcer, was the same guy she had a sexual liaison in an airport six months ago. Although Jason was extremely hot and they had certain chemistry between them, she was still trying to come up with a logical reason for how she behaved that day in the airport. Sure she was slightly tipsy and very irritated, but that didn't mean she sleep with random people. All she could conceive was that she was so attracted to him she lost all rational thinking. Months later, she runs back into him on a case she's working as a stripper bringing the irony of the situation into light.

As they moved further into the darkness, she started to think that maybe having an enforcer on her side was a good thing. Not to mention, he was damn sexy. She'd spent the better part of the last half hour staring directly at her ass. She wouldn't mind lying him down in the grass and spending a few hours getting reacquainted with him . . . _Shit, Sam, he's getting married in a few days._

She pushed those thoughts from her mind and glanced around at the scenery. They had been walking for a long damn time, and she wasn't even sure they were headed in the right direction. She hadn't spotted anything familiar that might give them a clue since they started walking. As far as she knew, they could be heading in the opposite direction from Port Charles. All she knew was it was dark, cold, and she felt ready to collapse.

"Do you even know if we are heading in the right direction?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound exhausted.

He stopped and turned around to look at her, "Honestly, I don't know where in the hell we are." He admitted. "Maybe we should stop for the night and regroup in the morning."

Sam sighed and dropped onto the ground. "Now that sounds like a great plan to me."

Jason watched he sink down onto the ground and felt like smiling. Although tonight hadn't gone exactly according to his plan, at least he'd be spending the night with her. He wished he'd had been in the soft bed he'd planned in his mind, but he'd make due. It just pissed him off that they were out here to begin with. Instead, they are almost killed in a car chase and stranded in the middle of nowhere.

_Real smooth, Morgan. _

He dropped the duffel bag onto the ground and then sank down to unzip it and pull out a bottle of water. He figured they find help in the morning, but it was better to conserve the supplies for now until things were absolute. He twisted the top and took a small sip, handing the bottle to her. She smiled her thanks and took a drink herself. He sank down onto the ground next to her.

"Do you think we should start a fire?" She asked, glancing around in the darkness. Starting a fire would ward off the chill clinging to the air and bring a little light to the darkness. However, who knew how many people were actually chasing them earlier. She only saw the one car, but they may have been a lot more.

He shook his head, confirming her fears. "We can't risk them finding us."

She sighed, moving to lean back against a tree. She wrapped her jacket around her, wishing she'd have thought to pack blankets. Next time she restocked the trunk that was definitely going to be on the list. She watched him pull out a weapon and move closer to her.

"Body warmth," He explained, dragging her against him. "You get some sleep and I'll take the first watch."

She snuggled into his warmth, grumbling, "Is this your way of getting close to me?"

He laughed, "You figured me out. I hire my women to strip for me at a bachelor party, arrange a gunfight, manage to get stranded in the middle of nowhere, and then suggest we snuggle for body warmth."

Sam laughed too. "Well when you say it like that . . ."

"Get some sleep Sam," He ordered. "Your virtue is more than safe with me." She relaxed, until he whispered, "For now."

Sam tried getting sleep, but being that damn close to him was wrecking havoc with her body. Her skin was definitely warm, because everywhere they touched felt as if it was on fire. She could hear his heart pounding and his hand was gently rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"Can I ask you a question," She murmured a little while later.

"I guess I owe you that much for getting you dragged into this mess."

Sam sighed, trying to find a way to word her question carefully. "Why were you planning on getting married, if it wasn't going to be a real marriage?"

"All the questions you could ask," He chastised her, "That is the one you want to know." She shrugged, causing him to sigh. "One of my friends was in trouble and marriage seemed the only way to help her out."

"What like she need a green card or something?"

He laughed, "NO, although I wished it had been something that simple." He quieted down for a minute. "She's pregnant and she isn't sure who the father could be. She thought by marrying me, the fathers would assume I was the father and leave her alone. Then after a year, we'd divorce and she'd get a nice settlement."

Sam glared at him, "Damn, you must be some damn friend." She admitted. "Could I be your friend? I mean I have a couple of bills that need paid and you'd only have to marry me for a couple of months."

He laughed, "Point taken, but Elizabeth was a friend, what should I have done?"

Sam sat up and glared at him, "Here's an idea, let her figure it out, since she was the one who got pregnant with a possibility of three different men."

He didn't say anything, watching Sam snuggle back against him and closing her eyes. He sat thinking about what Sam had said.

Sam woke up the next morning realizing that Jason had never woken her up for her watch. She wanted to be mad at him, but she also realized his arm was tightly wrapped around her, warming her entire body from head to toe. Her head was pillowed across his chest and her arm was wrapped around his middle.

She removed her arms from around him, glancing up to discover he'd been watching her sleep the entire night. She lowered her eyes and adjusted her limbs. She stood up and moved stiffly away from the tree, adjusting her jacket and shirt. Her body instantly missed the body heat he'd provide, but she wasn't about to jump back into his arms for the sake of survival. Now for sex . . . she might reconsider.

"Good morning," He greeted her softly, his voice sending shivers across her body.

"Morning," She greeted him. "Why didn't you wake me up for my watch?"

He stood up, dusting off his jeans, "Because you looked too peaceful to disturb."

"Well next time, don't assume that I'm too tired to do my duty." She snapped.

She bent down and dug into the duffel bag. She pulled out a package of strawberry pop tarts and a water of water. Normally she hated the pop tarts, but out in the middle of nowhere, she'd eat anything offered as long as it wasn't road kill.

She stood up and started opening the package, removing one and eating it. Jason took a look, frowning, "What the hell are you eating?"

She shrugged, "A pop tart."

He shuddered, "I refuse to eat cardboard food just because we are stranded out in the middle of nowhere."

Sam growled, "Well unless you spy a Dunkin Donuts, this is all there is to eat right now."

He smiled, "No caffeine in the morning equals a very cranky Sam." He observed.

Sam could hardly argue with him, especially when it was true. Normally she'd wake up to have at least two or three cups before even leaving the house in the morning. Then on the way to work, she'd stop off at her favorite coffee shop for another cup. She was a serious caffeine junkie.

Jason sank down and started digging into the bag himself. He pulled out a bottle of his own water, took a swallow and swooshed it around his mouth. Then he spit it out onto the ground. It wasn't brushing his teeth, but it helped his teeth to not feel gritty.

"How far do you think we're from town?" Sam asked.

He stood up and turned to her, "I'd say we walked about three miles last night, unfortunately in the wrong direction. So in order to reach Port Charles, we'll have to back track those miles and about seven or eight more."

Sam sighed, murmuring to herself, "Please Sam go to this party and find out if Spinelli is cheating. All you have to do it strip and get the info." She tossed her hands up in the air. "Ahhh," She cried out in frustration. "I should have never agreed to take a job that required me to dance around in a stripping costume with a name like Lolli Pop."

Jason watched her ramble, walking around in circles. She was actually cute when she was in full on rant. "Do you always do that?" He asked, gesturing to her ranting.

"Only when I want to kill someone," She answered. "I don't have time to wonder around in the woods playing mountain man with a known gangster. I have cases that require my attention."

He crossed his own arms, "Well I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow morning."

She shrugged, "Not a loss to miss that wedding in my book."

He laughed, "No, probably not." He admitted. "And if it helps you feel better, I'll help you solve every case you take on for the next month for free."

Sam stared at him, wondering just how serious he was. "You are going to help me solve my cases?"

He walked slowly towards her, "It's the least I could do for helping me with those guys last night." He brushed back her hair. "Not to mention, you didn't ask to get dragged into something that has nothing to do with you."

Sam smiled, "You, Jason Morgan, are sweet." Then she frowned, "And very confusing."

"Okay, maybe I just like you." He touched her cheek, stepping closer still. "You were pretty hot wearing that stripper suit last night."

Sam swallowed, wondering why her mouth had suddenly gone completely dry. "I . . ." She cleared her throat, "I like you too."

He smiled, "I had a feeling you did, when you attacked me in the airport six months ago."

"No, it was clearly you that pursued me." She corrected.

"Whatever, and then you come to dance at my bachelor party." He stepped even closer, until they were mere inches away. "I'd say it was fate."

Sam shook her head, ignoring those butterflies swimming around in her stomach, "Or a very persistent friend urging me to spy on her boyfriend."

"Do you always have to correct me?" He whispered, his breath caressing her face softly.

"No," She answered, wishing he'd step back and give her some breathing room.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked, brushing his fingers across her neck. He smiled when her body shivered in response. "On second thought," He whispered, lowering his head towards hers, "I don't care."

His lips touched hers and Sam's knees buckled. His hands moved around to her back, dragging her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her fully so that her entire body was in direct contact with his. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, forcing her lips to part and his tongue to dart inside her mouth. Their tongues mated and the passion surged between them like a red-hot poker.

Then Sam remembered he was marrying another woman and pulled away, "Jason, we can't do this."

He frowned, "You want me and I definitely want you, so why the hell not."

She walked away, forcing her knees not to buckle from under her. "You are marrying someone else tomorrow. It doesn't matter whether you love her or not, that woman is going to be your wife." She answered. "And I draw the line at sleeping with married men."

"Fine," He stated through frustrated clenched teeth. "Let's just get back to Port Charles so you can get the hell away from me."

He stomped away. Sam sighed; it was going to be a very long day.

Jason spent the morning stomping through the trees without a single word to Sam. Sam glared at Jason's back on their walk, wanting to smack the hell out of him. Not only had he been giving her the silent treatment, but also he kept moving like a Nazi soldier on a mission. He didn't glance behind him to see if Sam was following, he just kept going. Sam, frustrated and pissed off, spent her morning chatting to no one in particular. She talked about the trees and the grass or how hot it was. She discussed cases needing her attention a loud. Anything to fill in the mindless void of silence Jason was determined to have.

Sam thought back on all the things she was going to do when she got home. First, she would take a nice long bubble bath, washing away the remnants of this disastrous trip into the woods. Then she would take a nice long sleep on her comfortable bed. After that, she'd head down to Jake's for a stiff drink and some company. She needed . . . she needed . . . hell she needed to be laid.

"You know suddenly you find yourself walking in the woods with a man who has the conversational abilities of a chimpanzee." Sam was saying aloud. "There has to be a reasonable explanation behind all this . . ."

Jason had enough. She had been mindless chatting the last few miles and he was willing to do anything just to get her to shut up. He dropped the duffel bag with force and whirled around to confront the annoying creature that had come into his ordered life and turned it upside down. He stalked towards her and grabbed her forearms, pulling her sharply against him. His blues eyes were hot with desire as he gazed into her coffee colored eyes. Without warning, he lowered his lips to her.

As they settled against her own, Sam's knees buckled at the sheer force of desire that hit her. Her stomach felt as if she'd swallowed a burning ember, lying in the pit searing her insides. He plunged into her mouth again and again, merciless pleasuring her until she didn't want anything but him.

Minutes later, he pulled away and stepped back. He took immense satisfaction in watching Sam stumbled before gaining her balance. She had been just as affected by the kiss as he had. He crossed his arms, smiling with that knowledge that he affected her.

She did say anything, turning around from him and fingering her lips lightly. They still tingled from his touch and her entire body was planning a rebellion against her. She now knew what it felt like to have someone kiss the hell out of you, and the effects were startling. Married, engaged, or just wanting to have a little fun, Sam was about to give into her body's demands and jump into his arms.

She turned around about to give him a piece of her mind, when her cell phone started ringing. She sheepishly dug into her pocket and answered it, "Maxie, thank god you called."

Maxie was busily yelling at Sam, "You haven't called me with . . ."

"That's because I've been a little busy." She snapped. She quickly explained everything to her. "I need a ride out of here." She paused to listen to Maxie, "We are," She covered the mouthpiece and turned towards Jason, "Where are we?"

He sighed, grabbed the phone away from her and quickly gave Maxie the directions. And then he hung up and handed the phone back to Sam. "Why didn't you tell me you had a cell phone?" He asked with his emotions tightly controlled.

She shrugged, "Honestly, I forgot I had it on me."

He glared at her with those icy cold blue eyes, "We just spent the night out in the woods and it slipped your mind you had a cell phone."

"Well I didn't see you offering anything to this journey." She countered. "It was me who shot the car off the road chasing us. I supplied all the stuff you're carrying in that bag. And it was my car that saved your ass in the first place."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes in aspiration. "May I please use your cell phone to call some people?"

"No," She snapped. "I don't have enough minutes."

Then she surged forward picked up the duffel bag and started walking. The closer she got to meeting Maxie, the faster she could get away from mister smooth.


	7. Chapter 7

6.

Maxie picked them up half an hour later.

As Sam and Jason climbed into the car, she wisely remained silent about last night's activities. Sam had enough of mister macho and climbed into the front seat, tossing the bag into the back. Immense satisfaction hit her when she hit Jason in the face with it. He grunted in anger, glared ice at Sam, but said nothing further.

"Drop Mr. Personality back there at the nearest gas station in town." Sam ordered. "And then take me the hell home."

The ride back into town was done in complete silence, not even Sam trying to fill it in with mindless chatter. True to her word, Maxie let Jason out at the first gas station in town, driving away as soon as he slammed closed the door. As far as Sam was concerned, that would be the last time she set eyes on Jason Morgan. Tomorrow he'd be getting married and she'd moved on to another case.

Maxie dropped her off, and Sam told her that she'd fill her in later on Spinelli's actions last night. Then she went into apartment.

Jason sank down onto the couch in Sonny's living room with a sigh. Last night had been . . . well he didn't care to discuss last night. He'd contracted Spinelli who located Sam's office and ordered the tow truck to repair the car and return it to Sam. He'd paid the bill, reminded it was partly his fault, and was now determined to forget all about the woman.

"What the hell happened to you last night," Sonny asked.

"I was ambushed outside the house." He didn't divulge any further information.

"Who was it?" Sonny asked, pouring himself a drink.

"I'm thinking it's some new threat moving into town, because I didn't recognize any of the guys." He shrugged, "Although it was a little hard to see them while driving."

Sonny frowned, "How did you get rid of them."

Jason sighed, "The stripper at the bachelor party, who just happened to carry a 9mm."

Sonny looked shocked, "You're telling me a stripper took out guys with semi-automatic weapons with a 9mm she happened to be carrying?"

"It's a long story, and I just want to go home and sleep."

"Yeah, tomorrows the big day," Sonny reminded him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jason stood to his feet, "Yes, I am marrying Elizabeth tomorrow."

And he turned and left the house.

Instead of taking downtime, Sam showered, changed, and headed right back to work. She was hoping that by emerging herself into her work, she'd be able to forget Jason. There had been enough sexual tension between the two of them to choke a buffalo. She had to keep reminding herself that he was marrying someone else. Never mind that it was to be a sham marriage, he was committing himself to another person. Not the kind of man to drool over.

She pushed thru file after file of cases that needed her attention, but every time she opened on, she saw Jason's face on the pages. Those cute dimples. Those amazing eyes. How sexy he looked with his eyes sleepy and his hair mussed up. How his jeans cut across his . . . Get a fucking grip Sam.

She surged to her feet, pacing the length of the office trying to think of things about Jason to hate. Well, he was bossy. But he looked so cute when he did it. He didn't talk much, but what a piece of eye candy to look at. What about . . . She tossed her hands up in surrender, there wasn't anything she didn't like about the man.

She yanked her jacket up in frustration, acknowledging that she couldn't concentrate with Jason Morgan fresh in her mind. So she decided to head down to Jake's for a little alcohol and a lot of fun with a stranger. She needed something to keep her mind of Jason.

Entering Jakes, she felt all the eyes turned towards her. Once angry glance at her face, and they quickly went back to ignoring her. She ambled to the bar and requested a shot of tequila, and then changed her mind. "Just give me the bottle." She requested, slipping him some money.

The bartender shrugged, gave her the bottle and a shot glass. Sam walked towards an empty chair and table near the pool table. Maybe after a few drinks, she'd be up to challenging someone to play some pool. She sank down into the chair and poured herself a drink.

Jason paced his penthouse, wondering why he couldn't get his mind of Sam. He'd only met her twice and now she consumed his every thought. The first had been a random occurrence that happened in an airport six months ago. Then suddenly she pops back into his life a few days before his wedding. How the hell was that for luck?

He glanced to the ceiling, wondering what the hell they were trying to tell him upstairs. He sank down onto the couch; he was fooling himself to not know what. Ever since he'd agreed to the wedding, something about the entire offer didn't sit right with him. But he just didn't want to let down his friend, even if it was at the expense of his own happiness.

He surged to his feet and snatched up his coat. Jakes was the only place he knew where to get peace of mind.

Jason walked into Jakes and his eyes settled directly onto Sam. She was sitting in a chair by the pool table, drowning back shot after shot of tequila. He stepped to the bar and ordered his own bottle of tequila, walking over and sitting down at the same table as her.

"Here's to hoping I'll forget about you." Jason toasted, slamming it back.

Sam held up her own glass, "Here's to hoping I'll get you off my mind." The both slammed back a glass. "So what brings you to Jakes, aren't you supposed to be prepping for some sham you'll call a marriage?" She asked.

He laughed, slamming back another shot, "I should be at home preparing my wedding vows, but I didn't think using terms like stripper and Lolli would go over that entire well with Elizabeth tomorrow."

Sam laughed, slamming another drink, "Wow I must have made quite an impression on you."

He tipped back a glass in response.

They sat drinking like that for hours, finishing off her bottle, his bottle, and another bottle. Then they headed out of the bars towards home.


	8. Chapter 8

7.

Sam woke up the next morning gripping her head when the rolls of pain hit it hard. She felt sick to her stomach and that tequila didn't feel quite so good this morning. She was about to slip out of bed, when she noticed a very warm hand lying across her stomach, her naked stomach.

She turned her head slowly, her eyes colliding with Jason's very blue ones. They glared at each other in shock. "What the hell happened last night?" She asked, avoiding his naked frame.

He groaned, sitting up slowly. "I don't remember much." He glanced around at the unfamiliar surrounding wondering just where in the hell they were.

"I may not remember much either, but I do know you don't belong here."

Jason spotted the sparkling diamond ring her purchased for Elizabeth dangling from Sam's ring finger and horror filled his entire body, "I don't think that belongs there either." He gestured to the ring.

Sam glared at the offending jewelry marring her hand, wondering how it got there to begin with. Suddenly the door burst open and a man they had never seen before stepped into the room with a large breakfast tray. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

Jason and Sam looked at each other, suddenly remembering everything that happened last night. "Shit, we got married." They both shouted together.

Married, married, oh god, we got married. She was beyond panicking at this point in the game. She had flown to Vegas last night had got married. This was going to be so bad for her business, because she'd married a gangster. She certainly wasn't planning to marry, ever. And did they even use protection last night? What if she was pregnant?

"You ordered this breakfast last night when you checked into the hotel," The man explained. "You seemed in a bit of a hurry to reach the room."

Sam groaned, sinking back into the covers. Jason ignored her, instructing him, "You can just put the tray down on the table"

He quickly did as instructed and moved out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sam slipped out of bed and pulled the sheet with her. She started pacing the room, wondering how the hell they were going to get this taken care of. She obviously couldn't stay married to a man she met as a stripper named Lolli.

"Oh god," Jason groaned, "I'm supposed to get married to Elizabeth in an hour."

Sam turned to him, placing her hands on her hips in anger. "Yeah because my first thought when I wake up married to a stranger in the morning is the woman he's supposed to be getting married to." She snapped. "We are married."

Jason surged off the bed, anger evident in his own eyes, "I think I am clear on that fact, especially considering the ring and a stranger calling us Mr. and Mrs."

"What the hell are we going to do," Sam cried out, tossing her hands up in surrender. "I can't stay married to a known Port Charles hit man."

He growled, "And I can't remain married to a stripper named Lolli Pop." He snapped.

"It might improve your reputation."

Sam gripped her head, the waves of pain rolling off it. All she could remember about last night was sitting in the bar with Jason drinking tequila. Then she could vaguely remember them leaving the bar and he offered to walk her home. They swayed down the street and managed to reach her front door. Suddenly bold and brassy, she pulled Jason against her for a kiss.

"We can get it annulled," he whispered out hope.

Sam glared at him, "I highly doubt that is a possibly," She snorted, "Considering we've already consummated the marriage last night."

"Oh god," He cried sinking down onto the bed.

"You asked me to marry you last night at my door." Sam refreshed his memory.

He turned towards her, horror written on his face. "I called for the private jet and we flew to Vegas."

Sam sank down next to him, "I got married and I can't even remember the ceremony."

He turned to her with a half-smile, "I got married and can't remember the wedding night."

She toyed with the ring on her finger, liking the simplicity of the ring set in a white gold band etched with tiny hearts. The diamond in the center was a good cut, the clarity of the diamond sparkling in the light. It felt weird seeing it dangling from her finger like a beckon to society "I'm married".

"I was supposed to give that to Elizabeth, but she didn't like it." He admitted. "She wanted something a little more . . ."

"Noticeable," She finished. He nodded his head in agreement. "I kind of like how simple it is. There must have been a lot of thought put into this."

He shrugged, "I saw it sitting in a jewelry store window and something drew me inside to buy it." He glanced at her, "We really got married, didn't we?"

She nodded her head with a smile. Then the situation hit her and she started laughing, holding her stomach to keep from becoming hysterical. Before long, Jason joined her in the laughter. It was all too surreal to process anything now.

Suddenly his cell phone started ringing, and he glanced around on the floor for his pants. Then he pulled out his cell phone, groaning when he saw who it was. "Morning Elizabeth."

Sam flopped back with a sigh, wishing like hell that she had some aspirins to wash away the headache. She spotted the tray of food on the table and stood up to see about a cup of coffee. She poured herself a cup and then doctored it with sugar and cream. After a sip, she started opening the lids of the plates to reveal a superb breakfast of eggs, bacon, some hash browns, and a waffle. She might be married, but at least she could eat.

"Look, things have gotten a little complicated and I . . ." He rubbed his eyes weary. "Look, I'll be there in a while and explain everything." He disconnected the call. He glanced over at Sam, who was devouring her breakfast with gusto. She sighed in between bites, sipping generous amounts of coffee. "How the hell can you eat at a time like this?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I'm married, hung-over, and about to face you fiancé. I'm surprised I haven't eaten your breakfast too."

He smiled, "Well marrying you is bound to never be dull."

She smiled too, "That's the spirit. We should probably laugh as much as possible before breaking the news to your family waiting at the church to see you marry another woman."

Jason groaned again, "God, this is going to be the worse day of my life."

"I thought you said that about yesterday," Sam reminded him.

He laughed, "Yeah, but yesterday turned out to be my wedding day." Then he sighed, "Maybe we should just go straight to the honeymoon."

Sam laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

8.

Jason squeezed Sam's hand. "Are you nervous?"

She turned to him, glaring, "Hell yes I'm nervous. You're about to march into a church where you should be getting married and explain to everyone inside that they wasn't going to be a wedding after all. Why? You'd already married someone else, and by the way, here she is, Sam McCall."

"Morgan," He corrected.

"Whatever," She snapped, leaning her head back against the seat in the car. "Just please promise me you won't introduce me as Lolli Pop."

He laughed, "You know excess worrying can cause premature wrinkles." He announced.

She glared at him, pulling down the visor to glance into the mirror. "Are you saying I have grey hairs?" His laughter was the response.

It felt good bantering with Jason like this. It took off the edge she'd been feeling since they boarded the plane in Vegas to come home. Jason and she were married; there was no mistaking that fact. But they hadn't discussed anything beyond the church this morning. Would Jason file immediately for a divorce or wait a while? Did he expect her to move in with him? God there were things bigger than just making it through the church this morning.

Her stomach felt like she'd eaten lead this morning, as they redressed themselves and left the hotel. She'd seen little sights of the Vegas strip as they went to the airport. After boarding the plane, Jason sank into one of the chairs and started immediately making phone calls. Sam lay on the couch, thumbing through a magazine she'd snagged from the airport gift shop. She heard some of the conversation, most of it centered on Elizabeth and the wedding. Throughout it all, he kept gritted his teeth and announcing, he'd explain everything when he got back. Sam figured telling people he'd gotten married over the phone weren't very nice. After exiting the plane, they climbed into Jason's waiting SUV and headed to the church.

Minutes later, Jason pulled to a stop in front of the church. She glanced at the outside of the building decorated with pink steamers and blue balloons. Sam wondered if she was trying to be subtle about the sex of her unborn baby. Sam glanced at the clock, admitting they made it with three minutes to spare before the "official" wedding was to commence.

She climbed out of the car, praying her knees wouldn't fail her as they shook uncontrollably. Jason waited for her to come around the side of the car, holding his hand out for her own. "We got into this together, and we will stand side-by-side together." She instantly felt a wave of comfort. "And at least we match."

Sam glanced down at herself and then glanced over at him. Surprisingly enough, they did match today. Both of them had adorned simple blue jeans, black t-shirts, black boots, and black leather jackets. Jason's hair was combed off his forehead in messy disarray, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Sam's was hanging down around her shoulders, the thick strands falling across her face. The only thing missing were the guns.

Sam brushed back her hair nervously and they climbed the stairs into the church. He pushed open the doors and allowed her to enter first. She stepped into the interior of the church and glanced around. The inside of the church was decorated much as the outside, making Sam nauseated at the thought of the woman Jason was planning on marrying having a child without knowing who the father was.

As soon as Jason had slipping inside, Sonny Corinthos bombarded him. "Man, Elizabeth has been flipping out all morning." Then he noticed Sam and groaned, "Oh god, you've got news."

Jason sighed, "Could you tell Elizabeth to meet me in the chapel." Sonny sighed, rushing off to get her.

He glanced at Sam and they both started down the long church isle to the front. The seats were packed with people Sam had never seen, each glancing at her with curiosity. As they neared the front, a blonde Amazon of a woman was standing, waiting impatiently for Jason to get to the front. Sam felt like rushing out of the church, but Jason firmly kept her hand in his. They stopped at the front, the blonde woman staring at Sam thoughtfully.

Then he turned to survey the crowd. Elizabeth rushed into the chapel, her white wedding gown all hitched up in her hands. She marched straight to the front glaring at Sam. Sam glared back at her, wondering what in the hell Jason saw in her. Well, it was a marriage of convenience, but whose convenience was it. This chick was ugly with glossy lip-gloss and muddy brown hair that looked frizzy at the ends. She was dressing in a wedding gown, but she certainly didn't have the equipment to fill it out. The chest area fell flat and she looked like a stick playing dress up.

"Jason, what is going on?" She whined, causing Sam to moan. Great, she even has a whiny voice. Maybe she did save Jason from marital nightmares.

He sighed, "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming today to witness this blissful event." The blonde Amazon snorted, "But unfortunately there isn't going to be a wedding today." Murmurs were voiced throughout the chapel and the blonde one started clapping loudly. Sam had a feeling she was going to like this woman.

Elizabeth turned red and hissed, "Why the hell aren't we getting married today?"

The blonde woman leaned in, "Careful, Crabs, someone might see you upset."

She turned to glare at her, "Shut the hell up Carly, your opinion isn't wanted here."

"And apparently you're not either," She countered with a shrug.

Sam smiled, definitely liking this Carly.

Eliz-Crabs turned to Jason again, "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Sonny managed to make it to the front, "I'd like to hear it myself." He admitted. "Not that I'm not grateful you came to your senses, but why the sudden change."

Jason gripped Sam's hand, "Because Sam and I were married last night in Vegas." He announced. Carly started laughing, sinking down onto the front pew to keep from falling onto the floor. Sonny couldn't help but laugh himself. Most of Jason's family, the Quartermaines, sighed heavily with relief, and the rest of the church looked confused.

Eliz-Crabs glared at Sam, the fire in her eyes burning a hole into Sam. "You married her?" She asked, "The stripper from your bachelor party."

Sonny stopped laughing to glare at Jason and then at Sam. Sam wanted to sink into the ground and never come back. She just knew that information was going to come back and bite her in the ass. "I am not a stripper," She defended herself. "I am a PI who went undercover on a case." She announced to the church, most of them sighing with relief.

"Right, you're a dirty lying whore hoping to get your hands into Jason's deep pockets." She snapped.

"I save that for people like you," Sam snapped back, "Because I earn money that doesn't require lying on my back and getting pregnant."

Carly stood up, smiling. She gripped Sam's hand, "I have a feeling you and I are about to embark on a wonderful friendship." Then she turned around and announced, "The wedding is off to Eliz-Crabs, however, we can still have the reception in honor of this happily married couple." And she started pulling Sam down the isle after her.

Sam turned back to beg Jason for some help.

Jason rubbed his eyes, wishing like hell they had skipped the reception altogether. Since leaving the church, he'd only caught glimpses of his bride from across the room. He felt ill every time he glanced around and saw all the pink and blue decorations. If he ever planned to marry anyone again . . . well if he married Sam again, he'd definitely lose the decorations.

He spotted Sam across the room talking to his mother Monica. Sam looked at ease as she smiled at the things Monica was saying. But Sam had charmed most of the people in the room. His family loved her, relieved that he made choice that made sense. Sonny and Carly had become fans of the new Mrs. Morgan as well, overjoyed that he picked anyone but Elizabeth to marry. They didn't even seem all that upset that he married her in Vegas.

It wasn't much of a shock that everyone liked her, because she'd been charming him since he laid eyes on her in that airport six months ago. She was fun, made him laugh, and she could handle his life without complaint or fear. Hell, she shot out a car with a 9mm. She was his perfect mate in every sense of the word.

The only thing bothering him was questions Sam and he had yet to discuss. Were they going to file for a divorce? Were they going to try to make this marriage work? Would they be living together or apart? What were their plans for the future? Questions that he had no answers for. It made him want to grabbed her, toss her over his shoulder, and run out of the room.

"Jason," Eliz-Crabs had somehow managed to find her way into the reception and corner him against a back wall. "We need to talk about this."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I never planned on anything like this happening." He admitted. "But in a sense it's better for both of us."

"No it isn't. We made promises to each other," She reminded him. "You put a ring on my finger and told me you'd marry me." She angrily hissed. "Yet none of that made a difference to you when you tossed them aside for a fucking stripper."

Jason glanced at her, frowning, "You keep saying Sam is a stripper, but how do you know that?" She lowered her eyes, refusing to answer the question. "Answer the question, Elizabeth."

She twisted her hands together, "I was there at the bachelor party." She answered softly. "I just wanted to make sure you . . ."

He gripped her forearms tightly, "You spied on me?" He stated incredulous. "Why would you be there?"

She shrugged, "You'd been growing distant from me. I thought you'd start listening to Carly and Sonny and not want to marry me anymore. I went there to talk to you and I saw that stripper dancing in front of you," She shuddered, "It was disgusting how she flaunted herself all over you."

Jason stared at her. She had been in that house and watched him like a crazy stalker. That also meant that she, "You knew about the drive by."

She nodded her head, "I watched you climb into the car and those guys chased after you . . ."

"Why wouldn't you call the police?"

She shrugged, "I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want you mad at me for dragging the police into something illegal."

He felt like hitting her. She certainly had him fooled all these months. It was clear exactly what Elizabeth cared about: herself. "Illegal, I was being shot at." He snapped. "I thank god that I didn't marry you."

"But my baby . . ."

"Isn't my problem any longer," He snapped releasing her. "I am done with you." Then he moved around her and marched towards Sam.

Elizabeth watched Jason head towards that hussy and wanted to scream. Jason was supposed to be hers today. She had lied about being pregnant, because she was hoping to trap Jason into a marriage. She had been sure once they were married, he'd fall madly in love with her and never want a divorce. But that stripper ruined it all. And that meant one thing, Sam had to go.

Jason reached Sam and saw that she was talking with Sonny. "Jason, this woman is perfect for you. She majored in kick-ass and owns three licensed guns." He patted her shoulder, "I'd marry her myself if you hadn't reached her first."

Sam smiled, "Hey, if I'm ever available, you'll have the first shot."

He laughed, moving over to the refreshment table. Jason pulled Sam against him, "Stop charming my friends and family into liking you." He ordered with a smile.

She shrugged, looking innocent, "All I've done is listen to them and assure them that I didn't marry you for the money." He raised his eyebrows, "I told them we married for the sex."

Jason laughed. "I wish I had seen their faces." He picked up her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Carly said you didn't like dancing." She looked a little shocked.

He shrugged, "Maybe I just want to hold you." He pulled her against him and started moving slowly to the music playing. He could feel all the eyes in the room shift onto them. They were probably shocked he was out on the dance floor, enjoying himself with the newest Mrs. Morgan. "I want to thank you for saving me from marrying Elizabeth."

She smiled. Sam swayed gently to the music, ignoring those butterflies swimming around in her stomach. It felt nice just to be in his arms without all the complications surrounding them. It didn't matter how it happened, they were married. And for now, marriage never felt so good. "So the hit man finally came to his senses." She teased.

He smiled, "I wouldn't say senses, more like a stripper danced her way into my life."

She hit him, "I keep telling you I am not a stripper. I am a PI with the license to prove it."

He drew her against him, "Okay, if you're a PI, then were did you learn moves like that."

"My last boyfriend and I were drifting apart sexually."

He laughed, "Was he blind?"

She ignored the quip, "I thought by taking a class in stripping, it might spice up things in the bedroom between us." She admitted with a blush.

"Did it work?"

"No, after I graduated, Mark told me that he'd met someone else." She lowered her eyes. "His name was Mike."

Jason glared at her, "You're telling me that you dated a guy that had you taking stripping classes and he was gay?"

"I couldn't begin to make something like that up."

He pulled her against him tighter, "Well, his lost is definitely my gain." He ran his hand down her back, enticing shivers down her back. "Are you still against sleeping with a married man?"

Sam smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Absolutely, but seeing as how you're my man, I might make an exception."

"Glad to hear that," He lowered his lisp to her ear, whispering softly, "No that I think we'll be getting much sleeping."

Sam smiled, "What do you say we skip the remainder of the party and get straight to the honeymoon?"

He pulled back, "What are we waiting for."

He grabbed her hand and they moved swiftly out the room together.


	10. Chapter 10

9.

Both Jason and Sam decided to go to Sam's apartment, because no one at the wedding reception knew the address. This guaranteed they could enjoy each other without all the interruptions that happened at Jason's penthouse.

They entered the apartment, and Jason slammed her back against the door, pushing her arms above her head and anchoring them. His hands moved across her stomach, touching her body with his fingers, while he eyes told her everything he planned on doing. The last few days in the woods, had been foreplay that built up desire that would no longer be quenched.

"I want you," he whispered, lowering his lips to her mouth. "But this isn't going to the like the airport, Sam. I am going to take the time to get to know every single inch of you."

She shuddered, as he removed her shirt, freeing her endowed breasts. Then his fingers gripped on nipple, running it against his thumb and forefinger gently. Sam cried out, arching her body fully against him. He smiled, his tongue bending down to lick and tease the sensitive nipple with his mouth.

"Oh god, Jason," She moaned.

He glanced up and into her eyes and she shuddered at the promises those smoky blue eyes held. He planned on licking and teasing every inch of her body before the night was over and her body was screaming, "bring on the licking". If not for his hands holding her against the door, she would have slide down onto the floor in a liquid pool of lava.

He moved his mouth back up, devouring her lisp with feverish desire and need. Sam responded to the kiss with her own sense of need and desire. He made no move to release her hands, pushing against her with strength and desire. Sam felt like her body was drowning in fire, and every time Jason's tongue darted into her mouth, he was flicking the flame.

"I need you," Sam whispered.

He pulled back, his eyes glaring into hers. He didn't say a single word as he gripped her body and lift her up into his arms. He started moving towards the room Sam had pointed out as her bedroom. His tongue was licking his way around her shoulder and neck, Sam's nails digging into his shoulders.

Once in her bedroom, he placed her on the bed, pushing her back with his hand. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging them off her body. The only thing that remained was her white lacy scrap of underwear, contrasting against her dark tanned skin. He knelt down between her legs, pushing them gently apart to look at her vulnerable womanhood. His fingers sought to toy with the wet folds, flicking gently against her nub. She arched off the bed, her fingers gripping the sheets.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered, his lips near her entrance.

His tongue entered into her body and she was lost. He was an expert at bringing her pleasure, driving her repeatedly to the edge of insanity, only to pull back before she plunged. His tongue was licking, sucking, and pleasuring her in ways no man had ever done before.

"Damn you taste good."

Sam was turning her head back and forth, lost in the desire he was bent on fueling across her body. As his tongue continued stroking her, she could feel herself tightening, her legs starting to shake as she cried out in ecstasy. She collapsed onto the sheets, her body still recovering from the orgasm he'd brought to her. As he covered her still quivering body, she noticed he had removed his clothing, his hard erection pressing against her inner thigh. He held himself up on his forearms, glancing down into her face. He brushed her hair back, his finger tracing her swollen lips softly.

Then without warning, he surged into her, stopping when he penetrated her completely. Sam arched her hips up allowing him even deeper inside of her. His lips sought her own, tasting like Sam's spice. As his tongue surged into her, his manhood did the same. He set the same pace, diving in to her repeatedly. Sam matched his rhythm, delighting the pleasure he was offering her.

"Jason," She moaned.

"Come for me baby," He whispered his demand, rotating his hips. She grabbed his back in response. "Lose control."

Sam was beyond thinking about anything but her body's demands. Jason was an expert and giving her exactly what her body craved. He thrust into her again and Sam felt that familiar tightening deep into her loins building.

"Oh my god," She screamed, her entire body shuddering with the force of her orgasm.

Jason plunged into her again and tightened his body as he released himself into her.

He collapsed onto her, still fully embedded inside of her. Sam absently stroked his back with her fingers, her breathing labored. Eventually he gathered enough strength to pull out of her and roll to his side, dragging her with him. He pulled her onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I guess there goes the annulment," Sam teased.

Jason laughed, "It was worth it have this with you." He stroked her shoulder and then whispered, "I know we have a lot of things to discuss, Sam, but I don't want a divorce."

Sam glanced at him, "You want to stay married to me?"

He nodded his head, "I think we make a good team and we are amazing in bed."

She sat up quickly, "How about we give this marriage a time limit."

"How long?"

"How about two months and than we reevaluate things," Jason nodded his head in agreement. "If for whatever reason we decide to get out of the marriage, you walk away with you assets and I walk away with mine. No harm done."

He kissed her lips to seal the deal, "I think that is a great idea." He pushed her over onto her back. "I say we seal this deal with another round."

Sam laughed in response, dragging him down against her.


	11. Chapter 11

10.

Sam woke up with Jason wrapped tightly against her body. He was pressed against her back, his arms and legs tossed carelessly over her body. She smiled, remembering how good it felt to be with him last night. This wasn't another airport encounter where he'd disappear again, they were married this time, and the ring on the finger ensured it. She held it up in the light, studying it. It seemed so weird that she was married to a man she knew less than a short weekend. Although, he did seem to have excellent taste in jewelry.

"It looks good on your finger," Jason announced nuzzling the nape of her neck affectionately.

Sam smiled back at him, "Well, you do have excellent taste." She teased, "In both women and rings."

He laughed, tightening his grip. "I think we should make it a rule that every morning, we have to make love before climbing out of bed."

Sam laughed, shifting herself to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't know marriage had rules considering sex."

"I think they should," He drew her against him. "Otherwise I'll spend the entire day distracted by wanting to make love with you."

She laughed, "So in order to stay focused, you need some Mini-Sam."

"Exactly," he said with flourish.

"With a request like that, how could I refuse?" She pulled her against him.

A little while later, Sam pushed herself away from his chest to glance at the clock. She needed to get into the office. So with a sigh, she slid out of bed. "I have to get some work done."

He glanced at the clock, "Yeah, I'm sure Sonny has some things that need my attention."

Sam turned back and glanced at him, "Okay we both know you work for the mob and you are a target from our enemies." Jason looked like he was going to say something, but Sam held up a hand. "I'm not telling you to change Jason. I am a big girl and you've seen first hand that I can take very good care of myself."

He pulled her between his legs, "You definitely can handle yourself in a gunfight."

"But my question is, I'm your wife now. Am I going to become a target too?'

He sighed, "I wish I could tell you the answer was no, but sometimes our enemies use people close to us to make statements." He admitted. "I'll do my best to keep you save . . ."

She placed a single finger against his lips, "I have a dangerous profession. I've been stabbed by jealous husbands, shot once by a pissed off wife, and beaten several times by white collared criminals. I'm sure your job is equally dangerous."

He smiled, "I see the point. But if I know there is a threat to you, I'm putting guards on you."

She shrugged, "Hey, as long as they bring plenty of coffee to the stake out, I'm alright with that."

They both laughed.

Sam entered her office and sank down into her chair. She glanced around at the files that needed her attention and knew it was going to be a very busy day. She had to break the news to three clients on cheating spouses' cases, figure out who was siphon money out of a trust fund on another, and do recon work on another one. But she got into this business because she enjoyed the rush and the excitement each new case brought.

For the first half of the morning, she confirmed the cheating spouses' cases, closing the files and putting them away. Next she spent a couple of hours trying to track down the embezzler, but the guy or girl was very good at covering their tracks. She was just about to leave the office, when Elizabeth Webber, Eliz-crabs walked in.

"I don't have time for this," Sam admitted, placing her gun into her waistband and strapping her knife on her leg.

"Then you don't have to talk, just listen." She continued. "Jason belongs to me. I don't know what you did to get him to marry you, but you're going to be filing for a divorce."

Sam laughed, "And why in the hell would I do that. Jason and I make a great team, in and out of bed."

She turned a funny shade of red, but composed herself. "Jason is my friend and we are going to be together. If you don't file for a divorce, I will inform him all about Nico Dane and Bill Monroe." She threatened. "See, I've done my homework and you are nothing but a piece of conning trash. Either you divorce Jason, or I spill your secrets."

She turned and left the office, Sam sinking down into her chair worried.

oooOOOooo

Jason entered the warehouse, stopping next to Spinelli and Sonny. "I got your message."

Sonny glared at Jason, "I called five hours ago."

Jason shrugged, "Sonny, technically I'm still on a honeymoon."

Sonny frowned, "But with Elizabeth, you didn't want a honeymoon."

Jason smiled, "Yeah but Sam is definitely no Elizabeth."

All three of the men laughed. Then they got down to work.


	12. Chapter 12

11.

Sam finished her recon work and slipped back into her car. She glanced down at her clock and realized it was close to seven. She wondered if Jason would go back to her house tonight or she was supposed to meet him at his. She had many things to discuss with him tonight.

She was tired and she really just wanted to go home, but she knew Jason was a part of her life now. She flipped open the phone and dialed his number. "Jason?" He greeted him when he mumbled hello.

"Where are you," he asked.

"I was wrapping up a case."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She paused and then said, "That is kind of the reason I am calling, I didn't know if you wanted to go to my apartment or to yours."

Sam could hear his smile, "I'll meet you at yours tonight."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"See you soon, Mrs. Morgan." He whispered huskily.

Sam flipped closed her phone and started her car. She thought back to the conversation she had with Eliza-Crabs earlier in her office. She had dug into Sam's past and brought up two of her worst mistakes. The question is should Jason have to pay for those mistakes? Or she should any longer?

She parked her car and entered her building. As she exited on the floor, she expected to meet Jason standing in the hallway, unfortunately, he wasn't around. She glanced at her watch and realized she still had a few minutes before he arrived. She entered her apartment and flipped on the switch.

Immediately a hard body pushed her against the door, "I missed you." Jason whispered sexily against her ear.

Sam smiled, "How did you get in."

Jason's hands started roaming across her fast rising aroused body, nuzzling her neck. "I work for Sonny Corinthos, I think that says enough."

She laughed, pushing back against him and turning around, "You broke into my apartment." She sounded stern, but her eyes twinkled seductively.

"Well, I am your husband." He pulled her against him, kissing her lips.

His tongue roamed around the corners, sending her knees collapsing and her arms hanging onto him. She opened her mouth and his tongue hungrily dove into her mouth seeking hers. They mated in an electric tango, drawing both of them into a passionate current that threatened to overtake them both.

Sam surged to her surface, pushing her hands against his chest, "We can't do this."

He glared at her in confusion, "Why the hell not?"

She disentangled herself from him and moved further into the room. "Because we need to talk about something important."

He sighed, plopping down into a chair, "Are you like having a period or something?"

Sam tossed a pillow at his head, "No, I'm not having a period you jackass." She snapped. "I have to talk to you and seeing as how that is what couples do, I thought we should do it too."

He smiled, "So we're a couple?"

"Out of all that I said, that is what you get." She sank down onto the couch. "Jason, I have something important to tell you about my past."

He frowned, "Why is it important to talk about something that happened before I even met you?"

Sam lowered her gaze, "Your ex-fiancé came to see me today and she would like for me to divorce you."

"I hope you told her to go to hell," He countered.

"I did, but she than threatened blackmail about some not so fond things about my past if I didn't agree." She glanced at him, "Which why I want to tell you so there are no secrets between us."

He surged to his feet and moved over to sit down next to her. He picked up her hand, and touched the side of her face. "I'm not happy that she tried blackmailing you and I don't need to know about your past, but if you still want me to know, I'll listen."

"I need you to know certain things." She admitted. "My childhood wasn't text book by any means. My father was a con artist and most times dragged me in with him. I grew up pulling scams and taking advantage of people like it was second nature to me. And when he died, I didn't have a choice but to keep doing the only thing I ever learned."

"So the big bad secret is you conned people to make a living."

"If only that was all," She whispered painfully. "When I was about eighteen, I meet this guy, Nico Dane, who ran his own little car ring. He was nice in the beginning, but he got real possessive about me."

His blue eyes turned stormy, "Did he hurt you."

Sam lowered her gaze, "No, but I hurt him. He got pissed one night because I looked at one of his crewmembers a little longer than necessary. He looked like he was going to hit me and I reacted. I shot him three times."

He pulled her against him, "I'm sorry. What did the police do?"

She burrowed into his strength, "Nico lived. I testified against him and they sent him to prison for life."

Jason soothed her hair and rubbed her back gently, "I don't think you had a choice. You protected yourself and there is no shame in that, Sam." She remained locked into his arms. "Why do I have a feeling there is more."

She sighed and pushed herself away, "There is and this is the part you're not going to like." She admitted, standing to her feet and moving towards the window. "After Nico, I went back to running cons. Only this time I sought out rich husbands, married them quickly, and then took off with all the money."

He remained silent before asking, "How many times did you run the scam?"

She shrugged, "Three. The last marriage was to Bill Monroe, who turned out didn't like being scammed out of his money. He beat me senseless and I went to the hospital." She turned around to face him. "I decided it was over. That life wasn't me anymore. I couldn't hide behind my childhood and make excuses anymore. So I cleaned up my act and started working as a waitress in some dive. The tips were good and I started saving money, after a while I applied for a PI license and moved to Port Charles to open my office."

Jason stared at Sam, not saying much of anything. Sam was worried that he might see their marriage as a con and leave her. But if he did, at least she told him the truth and didn't allow that bitch to have an upper hand. And if he decided, it wasn't important and stayed, than she knew they had something to build on.

Finally, he stood to his feet, "It doesn't matter." Sam surged into his arms, wrapping them around his waist. He smiled against her hair, "I figured it you wanted to con me, you wouldn't have resisted my charms for so long."

Sam laughed, elbowing him in the gut, "Jerk."

He picked her up into his arms, "Yeah, I may be a jerk, but you find me sexy anyway."

And Sam wrapped her arms around his neck in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

12.

Jason woke up early the next day and disentangled himself from Sam. He watched her sleeping, wonder how he ever got lucky enough to have her in his life. He'd never met anyone like Sam before. She was everything he needed in a woman and some much more. She was compassionate and giving, honest and loyal, and she would never lie to him.

Last night she opened up her heart and allowed him in. She talked about things in her past that she was ashamed of, but she did it because she wanted no secrets. It was only a step to proving that she committed to this marriage as much as he was. And now watching her sleep, he was grateful for that drunken night at Jakes and the marriage in Vegas.

He stood to his feet and moved into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He slipped under the rays, allowing the water to relax his muscles. He was furious this morning that Elizabeth would actually go to Sam and try to blackmail her into leaving him. It brought out new emotions towards the person he thought he could call a friend. And by mornings end, he was going to make sure Elizabeth knew exactly where he stood about Sam.

He felt the curtain move and then Sam slipped her arms around him. He smiled, his hands gripping her against his back. "I missed you this morning," She whispered. "You broke rule number one."

Jason turned around, drawing her against him, "I said there was a rule about morning loving, not where it should be done."

And his lips lowered to hers.

Later, Sam offered him a cup of coffee and sank down onto her couch. "You know we're married and I've yet to see where you live." Sam observed.

Jason laughed, "That's because I live with Spinelli, I have Carly barging in day or night, and anyone else who has a bone to pick with me."

"So you're trying to save me from the madness?"

"Something like that," He answered. "Or maybe I just like having you all to myself."

Sam climb into his lap and leaned down to kiss his lips, Jason deepened it and parted her lips with his tongue. And then he phone started ringing. Sam placed her forehead against his, "I have to answer it." She yanked open the phone, "McC . . . Morgan."

Jason smiled at the use of his name. But she climbed off his lap as she went to her counter and started pulling a file out. She discussed a few things with whoever it was, making notations on the file. "Okay, I'll be in the office in ten minutes."

She turned towards him, but he held up a hand, "I know you have a business to run. I actually have some things to handle too."

She smiled, "I don't know how late . . ."

He kissed her lips, "Call me when you get ready to go home and I'll meet you wherever you want."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "How did I get such an understanding husband?"

He laughed, "A stripper costume and a changing your name to Lolli." He offered, earning a smack. "Such violence. I'm might turn you into the abuse hotline."

She looked un-phased as she whispered, "Then I couldn't suck that big cock you have anymore."

She turned, picked up her things and walked out the door whistling.

Jason looked down at his rock hard erection, cursing, "Son of a bitch."

oooOOOooo

Jason waited for Elizabeth to open her door. There were several things they needed to discuss; blackmailing his wife was only one of them. She pulled open the door and sagged against the doorframe with a big smile. "I knew you'd come back to me," She declared tossing her arms around his neck.

Jason quickly disentangled himself from her embrace, "I didn't come to take you back." He informed her icily. "I'm here to come to an understanding."

She stepped back with surprise in her eyes, "What understanding?"

"If you want to be pissed off about what happened, be pissed at me. Do not ever try anything with Sam again, or you will answer to me." He crossed her arms, "I am in love with my wife and if you ever try anything like blackmail again, I will eliminate you like you were my enemy." She gasped, grasping the concept that Jason presented her with. "Stay out of our lives."

Elizabeth watched him climb into his car and anger surged through her body. So that loudmouth slut told him everything. Well next time, they would be no telling Jason anything. Next time, Jason would come here heartbroken over his new wife's demise and claim her for comfort.

oooOOOooo

Sam sank down into her office chair and covered her eyes, "Maxie it just happened." She repeated again.

Maxie had arrived into the office that morning like a bat out of hell, demanding answers about a wedding she wasn't invited to. She was pissed off, desperate for details, and not letting anything go. "How do you go to a stripper party and wound up marrying the groom days later?"

Sam glanced up at her friend, "I went into Jakes the other night, looking for some liquid memory eraser and Jason came in a little while later. After a lot of alcohol, we ended up married and in Vegas."

Maxie sank down into the chair opposite of Sam's. "This is too much to take in." Maxie admitted. "You do know you are married to the number one mob enforcer in Port Charles." Sam nodded her head. "He kills people."

Sam glared at her, "Incase it skipped your notice, Maxie that is my husband you are knocking down." Maxie's eyes widened. "And Spinelli was at Jason's bachelor party because he is just as involved in the mob business as Jason is."

Maxie lowered her gaze. "I know what Spinelli does."

Sam took a deep breath, "Sorry Maxie."

She nodded, "What did you find out . . ."

She reached out and patted her hand, "I never wanted to be the one to tell you this, but he was pawing all over some blonde."

Maxie gasped, tears springing into her eyes, "I think somewhere inside of me I already knew." Then she looked at Sam, "What am I going to do?"

"Fry his balls," Sam offered angrily. "I have some matches."

Maxie gasped and then laughed. "I love him."

Sam nodded, "But what he did . . . he played games with your heart Maxie and that is my business. I'm not going to sit back and allow him to continue hurting you because he can't keep his pants zipped up."

Maxie nodded, "I guess you're right." She collected her things and stood up, squaring her shoulders. "I am Maxie Jones and I don't get cheated on my a loser with a laptop."

Sam nodded in encouragement.

"I'm going home, taking a long soak, and then I'm going to burn everything that geek brought me while I roast marshmallows." And she walked out the door.

Sam watched the closed door, hating that her own life was bordering perfect when Maxie's was falling apart. The only good thing that came out of Spinelli's cheating was that she met Jason again and that led to her relationship with the sexy enforcer.

A marriage that was definitely growing on her.

oooOOOooo

Jason walked into Sonny's house and into an intense argument between Carly and Sonny.

"You can't take Michael to the island, he needs stability." Carly shouted. "We can't keep up heaving their lives every time something comes up with the business."

Sonny spotted Jason and threw his hands at Carly, "Can you please talk some sense into this woman."

Jason held up his hand, "I'm not getting involved in your entangled martial mess." He sank down onto the couch, "especially when mine is going so great."

Carly crossed her arms, "Wait until Sam finds out that she has to drop her life and get dragged halfway around the world."

Jason tensed up glaring at Sonny, "What is going on?"

Sonny sighed, "Ruiz is back." He answered. "He approached Carly in the park."

Jason surged to his feet, cursing, "How many lives does that jackass have? I thought I shoved him off the roof."

Sonny nodded his head, "I don't know but I remember how bad it got last time and I want Carly and the boys on the island safe and secure."

Jason nodded his head in agreement, "Sam is going too."

Carly laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that one Jason. Sam doesn't strike me as a woman who enjoys doing things she doesn't like." She sank down into a chair. "Can I be there when you tell her?"

Jason frowned, "Sam will do as I tell her." Carly snorted. "I will explain what is going on and she will agree."

Carly shook her head, "You are so delusional."


End file.
